1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a refrigerant compressor, such as for use in an automotive air conditioning system, and more particularly, to a refrigerant compressor housing having an improved bracket structure for easier mounting of the compressor within an automobile engine compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, refrigerant compressors for use in automotive air conditioning systems experience a common problem when they are being mounted within the engine compartment of a motor vehicle such as an automobile. During the process of mounting the compressor to either the engine block or the body of the vehicle, washer-like vibroisolating members, which are used to prevent vibrations from the compressor from propagating into the vehicle and creating offensive noise for the passengers, are sandwiched between the compressor's mounting brackets and the vehicle. Mounting bolts are inserted through holes in the brackets and the vibroisolating members, and then fastened to either the engine or body of the vehicle. For the conventional mounting process, the vibroisolating members slip out of alignment and must be held in position by hand or with the aid of a special support jig until the bolts are fastened to the vehicle. This process is made complicated because of the restricted space within the engine compartment.
For example, a conventional automotive refrigerant compressor includes a housing that has a plurality of brackets which are used to mount the compressor to either the engine or body of the vehicle. Each bracket includes a hole through which a fastening member such as a bolt, for example, penetrates. Hereinafter, only mounting of the compressor to the engine is described, for purposes of illustration.
When the compressor is mounted directly to the engine, a washer-like vibroisolating member is inserted between the head of the bolt and the bracket, and a similar member is inserted between the bracket and the engine. Each bolt is pushed through its respective bracket and vibroisolating members, threaded into the body of the engine and then securely tightened. However, the vibroisolating members must be held in position until the bolt is threaded through the bracket, into the engine and tightened.
On the other hand, when the compressor is to be mounted indirectly to the engine, the compressor is fastened to a mounting member which is in turn mounted to the engine. In this instance, a vibroisolating member is inserted between the head of the bolt and the bracket, and a similar member is inserted between the bracket and the mounting member. Each bolt is pushed through its respective bracket, through an arm portion which is plurally formed at the mounting member to accommodate a plurality of brackets, and then threaded into a nut and tightened. In the indirect mounting process, the vibroisolating members must be held in position by hand or a support jig until the bolt is threaded into the nut and tightened.
As a consequence of having to cope with the problem of slipping vibroisolating members, the conventional process of mounting an automotive refrigerant compressor in the restricted space of an engine compartment has become difficult and time-consuming.